What Happens Now?
by Reue
Summary: How does Timmy handle all of the emptiness he feels? Maybe with the help of his friends, Tootie and Chester. Or could a certain pop singer help? Chip/Timmy
1. Empty

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to do this, but I hated how dramatic and stupid this story sounded. I am rewriting this to make it to where I can update more frequently. I am even going to change the title, so yes this is Road to Love blah blah blah. Don't worry I'm definitely not changing anything important. The previous chapter was bashing Tootie, and making it look like Timmy was going to be with Chester. To be honest I can't see Timmy and Chester, so sorry to disappoint. Tootie, I figured that she doesn't deserve the hatred. She honestly doesn't, so I made her a friend of Timmy's.**

* * *

Timmy's Pov

_Empty._

That's what I will describe this feeling as, because it's all I could think of. Ever since my 16 birthday, I have been feeling this weird and empty pain. It's to hard to put my finger on, but I feel that I had lost something very important that I use to hold close and dear to me. I wake up every morning to the harsh and cruel comments of my parents. I am 18, and yes, I am gay. I have lost one of my friends and both of my parents about a year ago; when I had 'come out of the closet'. Chester, my only guy friend, had come out to me at fifteen; yes, it was very awkward, but I had accepted him. Sadly though, AJ had not. It got more and more awkward with me and AJ throughout that year, because of Chester's sexuality. Finally he and I just stopped talking after I had realized, I can't look at Trixie Tang, or any girl for that matter, with out thinking of Chip Skylark bending me over. Yes, that delicious hunk of man meat is the thing that turned me into a raging, flaming homosexual. I think that man can turn any boy into one; he is just that _sexy_. Tootie, my crazy stalker, turned out to be not that bad; she is now the best girl friend I have. In fact she is my only friend that is a girl. I never had realized that there was so much bigotry in my school. Good thing I'm so close to graduating, so very close. Just one more year, I keep telling myself, but it feels like a decade.

My look has changed, still kept the pink though. What can I say, it just grew on me. One thing that I thought I would never wear I'm wearing them now. I fell in love with skinny jeans. I never knew how comfortable they could be, especially the tight ones. They are just so unbelievably comfortable. My pink hat had been sadly replaced though. I felt bad as I grew too old for it, so I still keep it in my closet, tucked way in a safe place. I wear this pink cadet-looking hat now. It's kind of nice.

* * *

"So why are you here today?" my therapist asked me. Yes, I have a therapist. My parents are the kind of people who think it is a 'choice' to be homosexual, and that I'm just doing this to spite them. Ugh, they are just retarded, like they always have been.

"I snuck out to spend the night with Chester."

She let out a heavy sigh. "... Your parents are wasting their money."

"I know."

She stared at me like I was an abused puppy put out in the rain. One thing that really gets on my nerves is when people feel sorry for me. I let out a _long_ aggravated sigh.

"Don't look at me like that, it pisses me off."

I didn't mean for it to sound as snappy and angry as it came out, but I just went with it anyway. It's her fault anyway. She should know my personality by now. Don't be so retarded woman. I use retarded way too much.

"I'm sorry; would you like to talk about something else?" She said a little shocked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Ok, remember to call me when the depression starts kicking in. I don't want you hurt."

"I will." I lied, giving her a fake cheery smile. With that, I picked up my coat and headed for the exit.

* * *

When I got home my parents were salsa dancing. I went past them into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Mom saw me, but didn't care as much to stop and ask me how my day was. I walked over and opened the fridge. Originally I was looking for yogurt, but saw pizza instead. So I just will make that instead. As my pizza is thawing, I checked my messages in my phone. Apparently Chester has something important to tell me, because I have 32 fucking missed calls from him and a text that says _"Call me." _

Up in my room, I set my pizza on my new desk and dialed Chester's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Dude, you finally are calling?"

"I had therapy today, remember? I told you this morning." I replied defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So what's so important that you had to call me 32 times?"

"AJ"

"Really, this again? I have told you to forget about him. He will never change his mind and you know this, Chester. He hates us, ever since freshman year."

"I know! I can't help it dude. I saw him staring at me today and I think he might actually have some feelings for me."

"You're getting your hopes up. AJ is as straight as straight can be. Are you sure it wasn't a look of disgust? Did you pay attention to his facial features?"

"…no."

"Call me when something actually happens then. You scare me when you call that much."

"Sorry man, I'll talk to you in the morning. My dad's trying to get sleep, and I'm apparently being too loud."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I set down my phone and finished my pizza. I got up and walked over to my bathroom. A poster of Chip Skylark was staring at me, and I had to kiss it. I know what you're thinking. What the fuck Timmy? I am obsessed, shut up.


	2. Trouble

**AN: Yay! 2 down! Uh-huh! **

Timmy's POV

I stared into the mirror of my bathroom. I always look like shit in the mornings. _Always_. I picked up my face wash and put a good amount of it in my palm. I put the stuff on four sections of my face and roughly scrub it in. I wait 5 minutes for it to take affect on my puss infected demons. As I'm waiting I decide to brush my teeth. After I'm done, I rinse off my face and go to my closet. I pick out a pair of my favorite jeans, plus my button shirt and vest. I lay the vest and shirt on my bed, so I can put my pants on.

* * *

After I'm done dressing, I go down stairs to make me some toast and jelly. Mom was in the kitchen making some bacon for Dad. When I got my bread down from the cupboard, Dad tried to ask me a question, but Mom interrupted.

"How was therapy yesterday honey?"

"It was the same shit, just a different day."

She looked surprised that I said that to her. It kind of made me laugh. You know, the thought that she actually cared. She is really a good actor, could have had anyone fooled. Not me. Dad too, they should really look into joining a play or something. Oh shit the depression is talking.

Back the fuck up. Depression you need to move your ass to the couch. I don't want you, and my brain doesn't enjoy your company. Geez!

Okay, all better now. I ignore what ever they say after that. I don't need that pest back in my house, nu-uh. I hurry up and make my toast, so I can grab my coat and hat to run out the door. I got into my shitty car, and drove off to school.

* * *

I walked over to Tootie and Chester to talk to them while they eat breakfast. It looked like Tootie was trying to cheer Chester up. It's most likely an AJ problem again. Why doesn't he just jack it off and get over him already? Holy cow, it's been like three years. I sat down next to him and asked what was wrong, which I regret.

"He almost stuck my head in the toilet again. Tootie saved me though."

I sighed. Honestly why does he like that douche bag? He is bald and has those gross huge muscles. It's just freakin' nasty. He looks just horrid. Just nasty ass shit.

"What did I tell you last night? Just remember what I said. Cause that's all I have to say." I said to him calmly.

He just cried into Tootie's sleeve some more.

I'm such a horrible friend…

* * *

Choir, the only class I enjoy out of the whole school. Tootie is in there with me, but I got moved away from her for talking too much. I know that I couldn't sing real well in Elementary school, but I feel that I have gotten better. I feel so confident that I'm going to try out for Chip Skylark's singing competition. The winner gets one date with him. Just one date with him would kill me with happiness. No joke, I would have a heart attack or something.

"Alright class, today we are going to discuss a current event being placed in Dimmsdale. As many of you already herd, Chip Skylark is having a singing competition. If you need help with a song choice, I'm here for you. So, who is doing it?"

A few people, including me, raised their hands. I looked around and saw that a lot of girls were raising their hands. I was the only boy. Wow, how embarrassing. I have to put my hand down. Feeling the blood rush to my face, I slowly lowered my hand.

* * *

When I got home, no one was there. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and saw a note on the fridge. It said:

"_Timmy, we left for the night to go dancing there is a tuna casserole in here for you to eat for dinner. Love, Mom & Dad." _

What wonderful parents, giving me crap for dinner. I guess I will settle for a bowl of macaroni. It will be boring by myself. I need to get Chester over here. I called him up and forced him to come over. He agreed, finally, and hung up.

* * *

"So you are actually going to do this? You know he has a bunch of other stars that he could date, and he is most likely straight as a board." Chester asked while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Hey! I don't want to get with him. I just want to spend the day with him. You know? I know it's not going to happen, only in the movies." I replied.

"Well of you say so dude." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Way to be a douche, Chester. I want to make a comeback, but decided to spare him. I mean he already has so much emotional baggage already. Instead, I just gave him a scowl and got up to put in a movie. I put in something that I haven't watched a bazillion times. I need new movies.

"Dude you really need another selection of movies. We have watched everything you have got in here at least 20 times."

No duh, captain obvious. Are you serious Chester? I know this, bro.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said to him chuckling.

"Next time we can hang out, we need to go to a store or something."

"Agreed." I said, and we shook hands on it.

* * *

It's Saturday morning and I have Chester passed out on my floor. This could not end well. My parents probably have already seen his car. If I'm lucky, which I highly doubt I am, they were so drunk last night that they didn't notice. I jump out of bed and stumble on the blankets that were once wrapped around me. I ran over to Chester and shook him violently.

"What the hell, dude?"

"It's morning; my parents are going to fucking murder me. You need get the hell out now." I said in a very shaky voice.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pass out!" He whispered loudly.

"It's okay; just get out before they see you in here with your shirt off. Not a good thing when you know your parents is pro straight." I said trying to calm down for the sake of both of us. He nodded and laughed. Putting his shirt on, he walked over to the window.

"Bye, Timmy."

"Bye."

With that he climbed down and drove off.

* * *

I walked down and saw my mom. Wow, she looked hammered. Like more than usual.

"Hi honey, sorry we left you all alone last night. I need to go lie down, see you later." She said as she was walking up the steps.

_Good._

They didn't notice.

_**AN: Soooooooooooooooo, what do you guys think? I'm putting more effort into updating! That must be a plus, right? I really want to make Timmy flamboyant. After this story, I'm definitely making an AU of this couple. :D**_


End file.
